


Seventh Heaven Delights

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Lapdance, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pubic Hair, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Cloud and Tifa celebrate a successful mission





	Seventh Heaven Delights

After finishing his business with the prostitute in the pink dress, Cloud returned to the bar Seventh Heaven. It was run by his old friend Tifa and functioned as the headquarters of Avalanche, the terrorist group that had hired him for the bombing raid.  
Throughout the evening they kept bothering him about joining their cause which Cloud refused. He was a simple man for hire and not interested in getting involved in politics. After a lot of shouting, and Tifa’s intervention, Cloud agreed to help them with their next attack; for a price.

He spent the rest of the evening on a bar stool, chatting with Tifa. After reminiscing for a bit, she whipped up some drinks. The slight buzz from the alcohol, the low light of the bar after Tifa had closed shop for the day, it made for a very intimate atmosphere.  
Cloud’s eyes were practically glued to Tifa’s luscious breasts. She wore a flimsy white tank top with a pretty low neckline that exposed her midriff. It was clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, yet her boobs got squished together by her suspenders. As a result, he was staring at an enormous pair of shapely breasts with a cleavage one could get lost in. They were the reason Seventh Heaven had a bunch of faithful patrons that visited as often as they could. Of course, Tifa’s other assets didn’t hurt either. Her butt wasn’t as gigantic, but just as well shaped as her breasts, and her hips were wide enough to give her an hourglass figure. Her suspenders held up a black miniskirt short enough to tease the possibility of catching a glimpse underneath if Tifa ever bent over a little too much. A girl couldn’t hope to run a successful bar by only catering to the boob crowd, after all. Those attractions in combination with her slightly visible abs and long, toned legs made her a feast for the eyes.  
Whether Tifa noticed him checking her out or if she was having naughty thoughts of her own, he couldn’t say. What he knew for sure was that her nipples were hard and straining against her top. She sauntered around the bar with an impish smile and sat down on Cloud’s lap. Her perfume smelled like pine trees, and the long day of work had left her a little sweaty. She smelled like home.  
“So”, she began as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “in the mood to celebrate a job well done?”  
Cloud wrapped an arm about her waist while his other hand rubbed Tifa’s thigh absentmindedly.  
“How could I refuse such an offer?”, he asked as his hand slipped beneath her skirt. His fingers made their way past the hem of Tifa’s panties, brushed through her pubic hair and found her clit. He started gently massaging her love buzzer. Tifa sighed appreciatively and spread her legs a little for easier access. They started to kiss as Cloud slipped his fingers into her wet snatch. While his index and middle fingers began searching for Tifa’s sweet spot, his thumb continued to massage her clit. She moaned, her hands ruffled his hair and her hips started moving on their own as Cloud was getting her off. Then she threw her head back and let out a drawn out groan while she came. Cloud could feel her pussy rhythmically squeezing his fingers. He pulled out and fondled one of Tifa’s enormous breasts while she savored her climax.  
“Thank you, Cloud”, she said, placing little kisses on his cheek. “Let’s take it upstairs for your turn”  
Tifa went ahead as they climbed the stairs to her room, allowing Cloud to see what her patrons only got to dream about.

Tifa’s room was a simple affair. A bed, not quite big enough for two people, a nightstand and a wardrobe. A second door led into a private bathroom. When they stepped inside, Tifa pushed Cloud onto the bed. As he lay on his back he began to pull off his shirt. Meanwhile, Tifa pulled his shoes off his feet and went on to yank down his pants in one fell swoop.  
“Looks like your Midgar Zolom is raring to go”, Tifa said happily at the sight of Cloud’s already erect dick. She knelt down in front of the bed and started by sucking Cloud’s sweaty balls. She showed both of them plenty of love, sucking them into her mouth and lashing them with her tongue extensively. Next, she gave his massive member a long lick, from his balls up to the very tip. Since she had to lean over him to do this, her breasts came to rest on his shaft. Cloud started rubbing himself against them.  
“Oh, I know what you want, big boy”, Tifa said with a sultry smile. She began rubbing her huge rack up and down on his cock. Cloud groaned, clearly pleased and started bucking his hips.  
“There, there, we don’t want you to rub yourself raw on this, do we?”, she asked as she pulled on her top and let it snap back. Tifa reached over to her nightstand and picked up a small bottle.  
“Aww, not much left, but it’ll suffice”, she said as she opened the bottle and poured its contents onto her cleavage.  
When the bottle was empty she put it aside, grabbed her boobs and started rubbing them together. It was quite the show, seeing those plentiful breasts getting squeezed and mashed together, and Cloud enjoyed every second of it. The experience was enhanced by the slimy noises the liquid was making. When Tifa felt that her cleavage was properly lubed up, she climbed on top of Cloud until the tip of his dick was just below her breasts. Then she slipped the tip into her shirt and started sliding all the way down. Cloud moaned passionately as he felt those mountains of supple flesh enclose his raging boner. He dug further and further into Tifa’s cleavage until the amazing pressure and heat subsided around his glans. Tifa had fully engulfed him and the tip of his dick just barely poked out of those beautiful tits.  
“There, now the fun can really start”, Tifa said and gave his glans a little kiss.  
Then she began to move. She was moving her entire body up and down. Her breasts were still restrained by her top, making them really squeeze Cloud’s cock. Cloud tried to control himself but it was no use. He started bucking his hips again and in a matter of seconds he was thrusting into Tifa’s cleavage as if it were a sopping wet pussy. He moaned loudly as he made love to Tifa’s boobs. Tifa herself was getting a nice workout. The constant moving she was doing made her work up a sweat. On top of that, she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Cloud’s piping hot pussy pleaser going crazy between her tits. She began moaning, too, though not nearly as loudly as Cloud.  
Eventually, Cloud’s cock began to twitch. Tifa felt the pulses through her boobs and began going faster.  
“Yeah, come one, Cloud! Let it all out! Show me how much you love these titties!”  
“Oh, Tifa!”, he yelled when he couldn’t take it anymore.  
His first shot flew clear of his own body and splashed against the wall behind him. Tifa didn’t stop moving even then. More shots were released, accompanied by passionate moans from Cloud. Some landed on him, some went astray and soiled the floor and some were released just when his glans was fully engulfed by Tifa’s luscious tits, coating her cleavage in virile juices.

While Cloud tried to recover from that amazing orgasm, Tifa busied herself by lapping up all the cum Cloud had covered himself with. She licked his cock, his abs, chest and neck until they were all clean. Then she snuggled up to him and they started kissing again. This went on for a while.  
“Seems like you’re in the mood for more”, she purred.  
He had recovered and gotten hard again during their make out session.  
“Any wishes, big boy?”  
“Actually...”, Cloud said, got up and searched his pant’s pockets.  
“I want you to put these on”, he said, holding the pair of pink panties out to her. Tifa’s lewd smile grew wider.  
“You should’ve told me that you like cute underwear sooner”, she said.  
Tifa took the panties, inspected them for a moment, and got off the bed.  
“Be right back”, she said with a wink, entering the bathroom.  
After a minute or so she stepped out again. She had taken all of her clothes off, except for the lace panties. They were a little small for her ample hips and clung to her tightly. Unlike the hooker, Tifa maintained a lush yet well kempt bush. Since the panties were mostly see-through, this made the embroidery in the front stand out a lot more. She looked fantastic. She slowly walked over to Cloud, breasts jiggling with every step, stopped in front of him and posed a little.  
“How do I look?”  
Cloud didn’t know where to look first. Her voluptuous yet athletic body was breathtaking. He admired her naked bosom for a bit, fondling them lightly and kissing both nipples. Then he directed his attention to her lower regions. The panties made the already inviting hips of a mature woman even more tantalizing. He softly rubbed her pussy through the panties while he looked at the embroidery on her crotch. Tifa, in turn, gently stroked his hair.  
“Turn around”, Cloud said.  
She did, and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder so Cloud could admire the entirety of her backside. Her back was curvaceous and smooth. He let a finger run down the slender line of her spine until he reached her butt. He could see it in its entirety through the panties. Being too small, they cut into her flesh a little bit, but that only made it look better. He groped those cheeks and gave them a squeeze. They were firm, as was to be expected from a martial artist, but had filled out enough to give them a sexy little jiggle. He made her turn again, hugged her hips and pushed his face into her crotch. He moaned at the feeling and inhaled her aroma deeply.  
“I’ll just interpret this as ‘You are beautiful, Tifa’”, she giggled.

After letting Cloud have his fun, Tifa turned around again and lowered her butt onto his cock, sandwiching it between her cheeks. She started stroking that thick beast, the smooth panties rubbing gently against its flesh. She settled on it and began gyrating her hips. The stimulation and the view were driving Cloud wild. He wanted to buck his hips again but Tifa kept him pinned. She loved the feeling of Clouds big penis rubbing against her pussy. The panties just made it naughtier for her. Once she felt nice and wet, she turned around once more, sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. While Cloud was distracted, she snuck his fat cock past the hem of the panties and sandwiched him between her ass cheeks again. The she began humping him. He immediately grabbed her ass and began thrusting on his own. Her supple ass cheeks and the soft fabric felt amazing on Cloud’s cock. Tifa enjoyed the raunchiness of it, and it got better when she pushed Cloud’s face into her boobs and he started sucking her nipples. They kept going like this for a while, moaning all the way. Tifa enjoyed the ride so much that she almost forgot to get off when Cloud began to twitch. Luckily she remembered and got off of him quickly enough. Cloud was left with a raging erection, twitching desperately for release. He looked at her like a wounded puppy, but Tifa knew what she wanted, and it was not a sticky mess all over her ass.  
“Don’t look at me like that. You’ve been on the receiving end for quite a while now”, she chided while she took the panties off.  
She got on the bed, laid down on her back, spread her legs and held them open with her hands, exposing her drenched pussy. Before she could say anything, Cloud had already mounted her and impaled her with his spear. Luckily, she was used to his size or that might’ve hurt. He didn’t pull any punches, he was eager to cum and he would do it hard. Tifa was moaning and screaming through it all. His huge dick stimulated all the places inside her that had ached for action and had gone unattended up until now. The sudden assault drove her right over the edge. It only took a handful of thrusts to cum for her and it didn’t stop. Small orgasms kept piling up into one long, drawn out climax. She was a whimpering mess after a minute or two of that treatment. She felt Cloud twitch inside her and knew that the finale was imminent. She braced herself for a hot explosion in her womb that never came. Instead, Cloud pulled out and started cumming on her. When Tifa realized what was happening she opened her mouth for some tasty treats. Big loads of semen splashed against her face, landed in her mouth, covered her tits, and made a mess of her hair. Tifa eagerly sucked the tip of his cock when he offered it, relieving him of any remaining seed.  
“There’s a good girl”, Cloud said, panting.  
Tifa giggled happily and continued cleaning up the mess.

After all was said and done, they lay in Tifa’s bed. She snuggled up to Cloud, kissed him and wished him a good night.  
“I’m glad you didn’t get hurt” was the last thing she muttered before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This tit fuck was obviously inspired by that ancient PoV animation of Tifa. You know the one.
> 
> Also, the butt-job with the panties was inspired by the same image set featuring Aerith I mentioned in the previous installment.


End file.
